


If Not for the Cat

by seinmit



Category: Original Work
Genre: (that tag is mostly a joke), Bad Ending, Cats, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 08:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21223751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seinmit/pseuds/seinmit
Summary: Richie was adjusting to his fuzzy little roommate growing to about six-four. It was less different than you'd think.





	If Not for the Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wavewright62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavewright62/gifts).

> Title from the short and sweet poem [If Not for the Cat](https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems/48039/if-not-for-the-cat) by Jack Prelutsky.

General needed a human-sounding name, but honestly, he had the same imperiousness on two legs that he used to have on four. 

“Working,” Richie said. 

General continued to squeeze between Richie and the laptop. It was harder at his current size.

“Pay attention to me,” General said. 

Richie stroked his hair once before steadily increasing the pressure pushing him away. “Finishing this means the fancy oil-packed tuna.” 

General’s eyes narrowed and then, maintaining full eye contact, he knocked the glass of water that Richie had balanced on the arm of the couch. Water splashed on Richie’s laptop and General smiled.


End file.
